disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince James
Prince James is the tritagonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. He is the twin brother of Princess Amber, the older brother of Sofia and the prince of Enchancia. He was originally voiced by Zach Callison until later replaced by Tyler Merna. Personality Unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. However, like Amber, he is rather easy-going and sometimes displays behavior not normally seen in royalty, such as cheering during the flight to school, talking with his mouth full, etc. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along, but out of good-natured humor, though he recognizes Amber's faults enough to tell her that he likes Sofia better than her (although he was just cross with her). His relationships with the rest of the family, especially with his new mother Miranda and little sister Sofia, are very strong, caring and loving, easily accepting them both into his life with little fuss. However, James does have a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing that he has a sense of honesty. He also tries to avoid responsibility and lacks logic, as shown in "King for a Day", when he avoided the giant problem and gave the maids wheeled shoes to speed up their work, not thinking of the problems that they might have with them. Throughout the remainder of the second season James has shown to have started developing a balance between being responsible and having fun. At the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, James partnered with Sofia and showed two unbecoming sides of himself: He is very competitive and a bad sport, not taking losing well and bragging about winning so obnoxiously that the other kids, including Sofia, didn't want to play anymore. It was only when Sofia showed him what a good sport is (their father playing to have fun, not so much as to win) did James realize how bad his behavior was. He apologized to the others and they continued the games. He even started to take losing well, personally giving the trophy to the winners Princess Maya and Prince Khalid and displaying no hard feelings, as well as promising to be a good sport from now on. James's best friend is Prince Zandar of Tangu. He is shown to get slightly frustrated with Amber as shown when he was teaching her how to fly her horse and when he got upset later when her lack of skill and experience caused them to lose sight of the missing flying horses. He also shows he doesn't like it when Amber pushes his buttons as shown whe he sacasticly goes "Ha, Ha, Ha." when she makes fun of him by stating she went in to save him. He also shows that his fraternal care for Sofia has grown to the point where he's now very protective of her as shown when he went after Sofia in the Hanging Gardens to protect her from Wendell and telling Amber, who didn't want to go in, that he couldn't leave Sofia in there alone. He was proud of Amber, when she protected Sofia and him, from danger. In the end, all the siblings flew home with the missing flying horses. Role in the Series Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess In his debut appearance, James first appears after Sofia and Miranda first arrive at the castle. He accepts Miranda as his new mother instantly and Sofia as his new little sister immediately and is excited when his father, King Roland II, announces that he's giving Sofia a Royal Ball in honor of her Royal Debut. The next day, Amber come over while he's playing and persuades him to give Sofia a ride on the Enchanted Swing Set. James does so and Sofia is thrown in the water fountain by the swing. James feels guilty for humiliating Sofia especially after Zandar lets him have it. For the next few days, Sofia now avoids James and the other kids and now dedicates herself solely to her lessons. James can see Sofia is struggling and wants to help but Sofia refuses him every time. On the day before Sofia's Royal Debut Ball, while Sofia is having fun with her village friends, Ruby and Jade, James comes over and helps her pour the perfect come of tea as an apology for the trick he and Amber played on her. He offers to make it up to her by teaching her all she needs to know for the ball and tells her about Professor Popov's dance class, unaware that Amber's spying on them. The next day, when Sofia was sent crashing around the classroom and she gives Amber a hateful glare, James instantly realizes what's going on. That night, James confronts Amber and angrily tells her he knows that she deliberately gave Sofia the trick shoes in order to ruin Sofia's Ball, all because she was jealous about everyone liking Sofia more than her. Then before storming out, he tells his twin that because of what she did he now likes Sofia more than her too, leaving Amber hurt. He later became one of the many affected by the sleeping spell Sofia cast. When Sofia woke them back up, he was surprised but happy to see that his sisters had buried the hatchet. Songs Sung by James Season One *Goldenwing Circus *Count On Baileywick *Picnic of the Year *The Simple Life *Wassailia *Peace and Joy Season Two *Two by Two *Me and My Mom *Friendship Is The Formula *Be Your Own King *Never Forget The Sorcerer's Secret *Play With Us Gallery Trivia *Amber is older than James by seven minutes. *James is going to be the next King of Enchancia. *James enjoys cookies - they are the only things that brought him to the tea that the girls were having, and he ate all of the swan cookies that Amber and Sofia had planned for the tea party. In general, he likes eating. *He loves chocolate cake, as revealed in "Two Princesses and a Baby". Amber also revealed that he picks chocolate cake every year for their birthday. *He gets more cake on his face than in his mouth, as revealed by Amber. *James has an obsession with cannons because, as revealed in "Sidekick Clio", he loves making things explode. *He has the same voice as Steven from Steven Universe. *James experienced his first transformation when Cedric accidentally turned him into a toddler in "Two Princesses and a Baby", but had no memory of the experience. *Amber and James used to have water fights when they were little. *He and Amber have a "royal twin song." *He dislikes peas, as revealed when Sofia tried to feed him some. *As revealed in "King for a Day", James is very good at gymnastics. *Both his pets, Rex and Freedo, are known to cause trouble while creating problems for James. *For the first season he was voiced by Zach Callison, but he is later replaced by Tyler Merna due to Callison working on the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe. Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Infants Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Toddlers Category:Nephews Category:Protagonists Category:Students